Magnet
by Butterfly Ninja 14
Summary: Mikuo and Luki are secretly dating. But what happens when the entire school finds out? Yaoi don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for another story! :D Yeah, I know, I have other stories to work on, but I really wanted to post this one. I started writing it a few days ago. :3**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"M-Mikuo."

"Luki."

"I love you."

})i({ })i({ })i({

Sunlight shone through the window, waking Mikuo up when it shone in his face.

He sat up, only to be pulled back down.

"Good morning," Luki said, hugging Mikuo tightly.

Mikuo blushed and kissed Luki's forehead, then his lips.

"Mikuo! Luki! Are you guys up? You need to get ready for school!" Miku said, knocking on the door.

Mikuo rolled his eyes and broke their kiss. He opened the door to see his sister standing there.

"Yeah, we're up and we're getting ready," he told her.

"Okay, just making sure," Miku replied.

"By the way, how did you know that Luki is here?" Mikuo whispered.

"Because Luka and I could hear you two talking last night," his older sister replied. "And you two might want to try whispering if you don't want Mom and Dad to hear.

Mikuo sighed. If his parents found out he was dating another boy, they wouldn't be happy.

"Kay, we will, thanks," he said.

"Okay, go get ready," Miku said, giving her little brother a hug.

Mikuo shut the door and went back to Luki.

"Miku said that we need to be quiet or my parents will hear us," he told Luki.

"Okay," Luki replied.

Mikuo went to the window and started closing the curtains. Luki got off the bed, went up behind Mikuo, and put his hands on the teal-haired boy's waist.

Mikuo looked up at him. Luki smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**Chapter one is complete! What'd you think? **

**Sorry for any errors and/or OOC's and for the shortness.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Time for chapter two! Sorry it took a while, laziness. :p I'm sorry.**

**Special thanks to: Paru Café, Unyielding Wish, Shiverglow, Guest, and Guest! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Mikuo stared out the window. The sun had just risen.

He felt Luki put his hands on his waist and nuzzle his face in his hair. Mikuo smiled and leaned against his boyfriend.

Luki turned Mikuo around and kissed his forehead, then his lips.

Mikuo wrapped his arms around Luki's neck, and Luki kept his hands on Mikuo's hip.

})i({ })i({ })i({

"Ugh, why can't today be Saturday?" Lily groaned as she pulled open the curtains.

Then she noticed something in the house across the street.

"Hey, what's that?" She said, rubbing her eyes. "Is that…Mikuo and Luki?"

She grabbed her phone, and zoomed in on them with the camera.

"Oh my gosh!" she said. "They're kissing!" She took a picture.

Lily looked at the picture and smirked.

"Hmmm…what should I do with this?" she asked herself. "I know."

"Send, to, everyone," she said, as she sent the picture to all of her friends. _Pretty soon, the entire school is going to know their little secret._ She thought, laughing.

"Hatsune Mikuo, Megurine Luki your life, is over."

* * *

**I apologize if you like Lily. But she's going to be the bitch in this story.**

**I'm sorry this is so short. (When I wrote it in my notebook, it looked a lot longer. I'm sorry.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter! :p**

**Special thanks to: Unyielding Wish and Kakumei's Voice! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

As soon as Mikuo and Luki walked into the school, everyone started staring at them.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Mikuo whispered to Luki. He looked scared.

"Who knows," Luki replied.

They heard a girl laughing.

They turned around and saw Lily. She smirked and walked closer to them, while doing something on her phone.

Then she showed them the picture she took of them.

"Now, everyone in the school knows your little secret," Lily said, smirking. Everyone around them started laughing.

"No," Mikuo said quietly. Luki looked at him. His eyes were watery and he looked like he was about to cry.

Mikuo turned around and ran down the hall.

"No, everyone knows, this is awful!" he said, crying. "Our secret is out. Everyone knows about me and Luki. Why?"

Mikuo wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and ran right into Luki's older sister, and Miku's girlfriend, Luka.

"Sorry!" he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luka said, looking up at him. "But you don't look like you are!'

Luka pulled the tealette into a hug.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"M-mine and Luki's secret, e-everyone knows!" he stuttered.

Luka gasped. She hugged her little brother's boyfriend tighter.

"How did they find out?" she asked him.

"L-Lily told everyone," Mikuo cried. "She has a picture of Luki and I kissing. I don't know how she got it, but she showed it to everyone!"

Luka held Mikuo in her arms and rubbed his back.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Time for chapter four! ^_^**

**Special thanks to: Unyeilding Wish (yes, Luka's good in this story ^-^)and valkyrievampire888 (Yes, Mikuo's the uke. I agree, I think Luki would be seme and Mikuo would be uke.^-^) ! Thank you for reviewing! **

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"Well, this sucks," Luki said as he sank to the ground.

He had decided to skip his classes and just hang out behind the school all day.

_Everyone knows our secret._ He thought. _What are we going to do now? On top of that, what are we going to do if Mikuo and Miku's parents find out? Mine and Luka's parents know that I'm gay and Luka's lesbian, and they're okay with that...Miku and Mikuo's parents aren't like that. So who knows what's going to happen if they find out?_

"Luki," a familiar voice said.

Luki looked up and saw Miku.

"Hey," he said.

"I heard what happened," she told him, kneeling down next to him.

"Who didn't hear about it?" Luki asked sarcastically.

Miku pulled her little brother's boyfriend into a hug. Luki sighed and hugged Miku back.

"Hey guys," two people said a few minutes later.

Miku and Luki looked up to see Mikuo and Luka.

Luki stood up and hugged his boyfriend. Miku stood up and greeted her girlfriend with a peck on the lips.

"I think we should stay here for the rest of the day," Mikuo said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**This chapter is so short -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for chapter five! :3 **

**By the way, yesterday was Yaoi Day! :D **

**Special thanks to: Unyielding Wish (I'm so sorry I spelt your name wrong! DX), Zanyz, Mischievous Mayhem, Valkyrievampire888, SweetCrazyYandereGirl, and Angels Is Left To Die! Thank you for reviewing! ^_^**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Warning: This chapter is depressing. Contains furious parents and homophobia.**

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called, as I locked the door and bean taking off my shoes.

"There you are," my dad said bitterly.

"Dad, what do you mean-" my sentence was cut off when he slapped me in the face, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, putting my head on the spot where he hit me.

"What is this?!" he yelled, shoving a picture in my face.

I took the picture from his hands, looked at it, and gasped.

It was the picture that Lily took of me and Luki.

"I found it on your school website," my dad said. "Why are you kissing another boy?"

"Dad, I have something to tell you," I said, nervously. _I guess I might as well tell him now._ "I'm gay. And I have a boyfriend."

My dad slapped me again.

"Get out!" he said, pushing me outside. I heard a click, indicatin that he had locked the door.

"No," I said, sinking to my knees. "Not good. What do I do?" Then I got an idea.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Luki''s number.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asked.

"C-can I spend the night at your place?" I asked, blinking back tears.

"Yeah, come on over," he replied.

"Thank you," I said.

I hung up, put the phone back into my pocket, and ran to my boyfriend's house.

"Hey, Mikuo," he said, opening the door. Immediately, I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his chest, and cried. "Huh? M-Mikuo? What's wrong?" he asked me, hugging me back tightly.

"M-Mom, D-Dad, t-t-they know," I stuttered.

Luki picked me up bridal style and carried me inside.

He took me into his room and sat me down on the bed.

"I'll be right back," he said, leaving the room.

He returned with a glass or water, a box of tissues, and a leek.

"Here," he said, handing the water and the leek to me. He grabbed a tissue and dabbed away the tears from my face. Then he gave me a quick peck on the lips. I took a sip of water and a deep breath.

"So what happened?" Luki asked me.

I took a deep breath and told him what had happened.

When I finished, Luki pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I snuggled against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

He kissed the top of my head.

"Mikuo, stay with me," he whispered. "Please, stay with me."

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so depressing! DX**

**This chapter was inspired by a PV for this song that I saw. I changed it so that it was Mikuo instead of Miku.**

**(I'm listening to a fandub or Magnet right now. I love this song! The one I'm listening to is by MeowMooBaa4anime. Look her up, her voice is really pretty. ^_^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long. :p (I finally stopped being lazy and made a picture to go with this story.)**

**Special thanks to: Unyielding Wish, Valkyrievampire888, Seran, AngelsIsLeftToDie, and Mischievous Mayhem! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I'm thinkin of writing the rest of this story in first person POV. It's easier for me to write in that POV.**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Mikuo POV: **The next morning, I woke up in my boyfriend's arms.

I sighed sadly as memories of last night ran through my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and held onto Luki's shirt.

"Mikuo, are you awake?" Luki asked sleepily. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, hugging me.

"Meh," I replied. He sat up and held me in his arms. I snuggled against him.

We stayed like that for a while.

"Are you hungry?" he asked a few minutes later.

My stomach growled.

I hadn't eaten much all week. I was being bullied at school, and haven't had much of an appetite. And all I had to eat yesterday was a few bites of the leek that Luki had given me.

"Yeah," I said.

Luki and I got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

After we ate breakfast, we went back upstairs, showered, and got dressed. Luki wore a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I wore a dark-grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Luki let me borrow some of his clothes.

After we got dressed, we turned on the radio and flopped onto the bed.

"And this week's most popular song," the dj said. "Is Magnet by Ruko Yokune and Teto Kasane." With that, the song started to play.

"Hey," I said, looking at Luki. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," he replied.

We got off the bed and started slowly dancing to the song.

"Kabosoi hi ga Kokoro no hoshi no tomoru," I sang along.

Luki began singing along with me.

"Hikiyosete maguneto no youni," we sang.

We the song was over, Luki pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"I love you," we whispered to each other.

* * *

**What'd you think?**

**I have nothing else to say. (Well, I'm listening to Mikuo and Luki's version of Magnet right now. I love this song to death! And I like listening to it while I write this story. But yeah, other than that, nothing to say.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! DX School recently started and I don't have as much time to write anymore. XP**

**Special thanks to: Unyielding Wish, valkyrievampire888, and RM (By the way, I really enjoyed the story you wrote in your review! You're a very good writer and I think it would be wonderful if you got an account on ! ^^) Thank you for reviewing! **

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Mikuo POV: **"Mikuo!" My sister said, running to me and hugging me. It was Monday morning.

"S-sis?" I said, hugging her back.

Miku nuzzled her face in my hair and started crying.

"I-I'm so sorry," Miku stuttered.

"Sis, it's okay, it's not your fault," I said, trying to calm her down.

Miku let go of me and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I-I still can't believe they would do this to you," she said.

"I can," I replied.

"Huh?" Miku replied.

"Come on, Miku, remember when we were all watching that movie together? And there was that part where those two girls kissed?" I asked.

"Yeah," Miku replied.

"Remember how Mom and Dad acted?" I said.

Miku sniffed and nodded.

"They kept ranting about how they don't approve of homosexuality for the rest of the movie," we said at the same time.

"Still surprised that they would kick me out?" I asked.

My sister looked down, shook her head, then buried her face in her hands and started crying again.

I pulled her into a hug.

"Shhhh, sis, it's okay," I whispered, rubbing her back. "I'm okay."

})i({ })i({ })i({

"Mikuo, I've made a decision," Miku said when we were at Luka and Luki's house after school.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell Mom and Dad that I like girls!" she said. My eyes widened. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Miku, are you crazy!?" I asked her. "You should've seen what Dad did to me when I told him I like boys! He slapped me and kicked me out! I don't want that to happen to you!"

"Mikuo," she said, grabbing my hands. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, Luka said that her parents wouldn't mind me staying here too."

"Miku," I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"At least think about it first," I said.

"I did think about it, I've thought about it all day," she replied.

"Well, think about it some more, please, that's all I ask," I begged.

Miku sighed.

"Is there a certain amount of time that you want me to think about it for? If a day's not good enough for you?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"A week, at least," I said, seriously, to let her know that this was serious and that she wouldn't be happy if they did to her what they did to me.

"Okay," my sister replied. "I'll think about it some more."

"Good," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**Special thanks to: Unyielding Wish, valkyrievampire888, Guest, and AngelsIsLeftToDie! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Luki POV: **"Be careful, guys, he's probably checking everyone out," Gakupo snickered. Everyone else started laughing,

I rolled my eyes and pulled my P.E. shirt over my head.

_Just ignore them, Luki. _I told myself. _It's not worth it._

I finished changing, closed my locker, and left the locker room.

During P.E, I noticed that the teacher was also giving me weird looks.

I used to be one of his favorite students, because I'm so athletic and I'm always trying as hard as I can…now he's acting like I don't even try at all.

I have a feelings he doesn't like me that much anymore.

Why does everyone in this school have to be like this? And why did Lily have to tell everyone? This is her fault.

While we were changing back into our street clothes in the locker room, I remembered when I realized I was gay.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Luki, can I ask you a question?" my best friend, Mikuo, asked me._

"_Sure, you can ask me anything," I told him._

"_Thanks," he smiled._

"_No problem," I replied. "So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"_

"_Um, well, h-how do I say this? Uh," Mikuo stuttered nervously. His cheeks were turning bright pink. He looked kind of…cute._

_Wait a minute, did I just think that? I thought. Did I just think that my best friend was cute? I looked at him again. Well, he does look really adorable right now._

"_Uh, I-I," he continued to stutter. "I-I think I'm gay," he finally managed to say._

"_Okay," I said._

_My older sister, Luka is lesbian, and I have nothing against homosexuality._

"_Do you plan on telling your parents?" I asked him._

"_Oh heck no!" He replied. "They're so homophobic, there's no way I'm telling them!"_

"_Okay," I said._

"_But, I'm not really sure if I am though," he said._

"_Do you want me to kiss you? That might help you figure it out," I offered._

_Mikuo blushed even more._

"_A-are you sure? You don't want to save your first kiss for someone special?" He said._

"_I honestly don't mind," I said._

"_T-thank you!" he said, hugging me._

_I smiled and hugged him back._

"_Okay," I said, motioning for him to sit on my lap. He blushed and sat down on top of my legs._

_To be honest, I kinda enjoyed it when he sat in my lap._

"_Okay, are you ready?" I asked Mikuo._

_He nodded._

_I put my hand on his cheek, closed my eyes, and slowly pressed my lips against his._

_I really liked how it felt, his lips felt warm and soft against mine. No, I didn't like it, I loved it._

_I felt Mikuo wrap his arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around his waist._

_At that moment, I realized that I was gay, and that I'm in love with Mikuo._

_Mikuo said that he realized the same thing._

_And ever since then, we've been dating._

* * *

**When this story is over, I really want to write another story for LukixMikuo. I ship these two so hard that it hurts! And there's not many stories about them. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! It's Saturday! :D It's been a long week.**

**Special thanks to: Unyielding Wish, Voca'Neko, Valkyrievampire888, Tinnis, Guest, and AngelsIsLeftToDie. Thank you so much for reviewing! :D (Also, thank you, to be honest, I was feeling depressed, (something's happening right now, and I'm not happy about it...at all.) but the nice things you said in your reviews really cheered me up! Thanks so much guys! -hugs-)**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Mikuo POV: **It's lunchtime now...

I paid for my food and started walking to the table that Luki, me, and our sisters sit at.

I looked down and tried to ignore the comments that some people were making.

_It's okay, just ignore it._ I sighed to myself. _Who cares what they think._

"Oi! Hatsune!" someone behind me called.

_Just ignore them, don't turn around._ I thought.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the voice said again.

_Don't turn around! Don't turn around! Don't turn-_

The person grabbed my arm and turned me around so that I was looking into her eyes. It was Lily.

_around._

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," she growled. I whimpered.

Lily smirked and pushed me to the floor.

Dang, she's alot stronger than she looks.

I landd on my back, food getting all over my clothes in the process. Everyone in th cafetirea startd laughing.

Holding back tears, I began to pull myself off the ground.

When I was on my hands and knees, I felt something cold and wet on my head. I looked up to see Lily pouring a carton of chocolate milk on me.

Tears began falling from my eyes.

Lily dropped the carton on my head.

I stood up and began to run away, only to slip and fall on my face, causing everyone (especially Lily) to laugh even harder. (If that was even possible.)

Lily kicked my side and left.

I pushd myself up and ran out of th cafetiria. I ran outside and went behind the school. I curled up in a ball and cried.

**Luki POV: **I gasped at what Lily was doing to my boyfriend.

I wanted to help Mikuo and stop Lily, but for some reason, I couldn't move, I was frozen. All I could do was sit thre with my sisterand her girlfriend and watch as the love of my life got bullied and humiliated in front of everyone.

After I saw Mikuo run out of the room, I got up and walked to th table that Lily and her friends were sitting at.

"Is there somthing you wanted?" Lily asked, giving me a dirty look.

I said nothing.

"Hello~?" Lily asked, waving her hand infront of my face.

I balled my hand into a fist, and punched her in the face.

Then I went to find Mikuo.

* * *

**I have nothing to say.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Xp

I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Mikuo POV:** I wiped some tears away from my face and sniffed.**  
**

Why was Lily doing this? I though, pulling a French fry out of my hair.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw Luki.

He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled against his chest.

"Mikuo!" my sister shrieked, running towards me.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied.

Miku pulled a tissue out of her purse and gave it to me.

"Thanks," I said, accepting it.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned off," Luki said.

"You guys are going to ditch school?" Miku asked.

"Yeah," Luki replied casually.

"Come on, sis, I have good grades, it wouldn't matter it I left just once," I told her.

"Well, I guess it would be okay, but just this once," she said.

"Okay! Thanks!" I said, giving her a quick hug.

I grabbed Luki's hand and we started walking to his house.

})i({ })i({ })i({

When we got to Luki's house, I went to the bedroom that we were now sharing and dug through theclothes that Miku had brought for me. I grabbed a white t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. Then I went into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, and turned on the water. I got undressed and stepped in the shower.

})i({ })i({ })i({

I got out of the shower, dried off, got dressed, combed my hair, and left the bathroom.

"Hello," Luki said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing our foreheads together. I blushed and rubbed my nose against his while wrapping my arms around his neck.

I don't get it. Why does everyone think this is so wrong? It doesn't feel wrong. Gender shouldn't matter, love is love.

* * *

Im so tired right now. Its a little past 10:00 and I've had a long day. (it wasn't bad, just long.)

By the way, my friend and I are learning the Matryoshka dance! :D it goes so fast, but it's really fun!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy with school stuff and I had this really nasty case of writer's block. I would try to write something, but I just couldn't, I'd get like zero ideas XP.**

**Special thanks to: Unyielding Wish (That's so awesome that you can dance PonPonPon! :D), valkyrievampire888 (Thank you so much for letting me talk to you. You're such a sweetheart. I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you so much.:) ), AngelsIsLeftToDie, Tinnis, JitteryJenna, XXxxlovehurtsxxXX, and Guest! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**By the way, a lot of this chapter was inspired by something that actually happened in one of my classes, I changed a few things though. (A bit of Spanish will be spoken in this chapter (cause that's the class this happened in.) I'm also not a genius when it comes to Spanish, so please don't kill me for any mistakes. Translations will be at the end of the chapter.)**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Luki POV: **"Okay, class, I want you to tell the person next to you something that you like and something that you dislike," Kiyoteru said.

I turned a bit in my chair and faced Kaito.

"Me gusta cantar y no me gusta correr," he said.

"Um, me gusta atun y no le gusta leer," I told him.

Once everyone finished, Kiyoteru asked for some people to share what their partner had told them.

"Luki no le gusta chicas, y le gusta chicos," Kaito said.

Everyone started laughing. I glared at him and flipped him off, he smirked at me.

Kiyoteru waited for everyone to quiet down and then continued the lesson.

I buried my head in my arms and waited for the class to be over.

})i({ })i({ })i({

I shoved the books I needed for my next class into my bag and closed my locker. As I was walking to my next class, I heard someone talking inside the janitor's closet.

"B-but, N-Neru-Chan, what if someone catches u-us?" a nervous-sounding voice whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay," someone else replied.

"A-are you sure? I-I don't want us to g-go through what L-Luki-Kun and Mikuo-Kun are going through. It h-has to be just awful for them," the nervous girl whimpered.

"Shh, don't worry, as long as we're careful, no one will find out," the other girl said.

"O-okay,"

The closet door opened and Neru and Haku came out.

Haku's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here? Did you hear any of our conversation?!" Neru asked.

"P-please d-don't tell anyone, Luki-Kun," Haku looked like she was about to cry. Neru put her arm around her.

"I was walking to class, yes I heard some of your conversation, and don't worry, your secret's safe with me," I told them. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"R-really?" Haku asked.

"Really," I nodded.

"Thank you!" She said.

"Thanks," Neru said.

**Translations:**

**Me gusta cantar y no me gusta corer = I like to sing and I don't like to run.**

**Me gusta atun y no me gusta leer = I like tuna and I don't like to read.**

**Luki no le gusta chicas y le gusta chicos = Luki doesn't like girls and he likes boys.**

**Like I said, I'm no genius when it comes to Spanish so don't kill me if I translated something wrong.**

**Yes, I also ship NeruxHaku.**

**Review? :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been months since I last updated. Gomenasai!**

**Happy New Year! I hope your year isfilled with happiness and amazingness! :)**

**Special thanks to: Unyielding Wish, valkyrievampire888, AngelsIsLeftToDie, and Guest! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**(I'm typing this on my phone so, sorry for any mistakes. Autocorrect does have a reputation for changing words that you don't want to be changed.)**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Mikuo POV: **I held onto Luki's hand tightly.

Miku decided to come out to mom and dad today.

_Flashback_

Luka was holding onto her brother's arm nervously.

The kitchen window was open and we could hear what they were saying.

"Mom, Dad, there's something that I need to tell you," we heard her say.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

_No! Miku, don't do it! _

"I'm a lesbian," she admitted.

I heard our parents gasp. Then Dad started asking her if she was serious.

"Why are you joking like this? It isn't funny," he told her.

"I'm serious, I like girls," Miku repeated. "I've never really felt attracted to boys."

"Miku," I could hear our Mom say.

Luka, Luki, and I moved closer to the window and looked into the house.

My eyes widened as I saw our mom try to slap my sister. Miku caught her hand before it could make contact with her face.

"Really?" she said. "I can't believe you two." she let go of Mom's arm.

"Get out," our parents said angrily.

"Fine, I'm sick of having to putpup with your homophobia anyways," Miku replied, angrily.

Miku walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. She flipped Mom and Dad off before hopping off the front porch and walking to us.

"Miku, why did you tell them?" I asked, hugging her.

"Because I was tired of lying to them and I'm sick of having to hear them saying homophobic things." she replied. "I've thought about telling them for a while actually."

I sighed.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness and for any errors.**

**(I ordered my Miku Zatsune wig last week, it's supposed to come sometime next month. I'm so excited!)**

**A few days ago, I heard some kids iof my biology class saying some negative things about homosexuality. (If any of those people are reading this, you guys can go step on a Lego.) **

**What did you think? (To be honest, this story is almost finished, I'm working on the last chapter. But I'm also working on the first chapter for another LukixMikuo story.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey,** I'm really really sorry about taking forever to post this chapter. -bows in apology- How have you guys been?**

**This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. -hugs-**

**Special thanks to: Keitanaka, Unyielding Wish (Yeah, they are. It's alright, no need to apologize^^.), valkyrievampire888 (it drives me crazy too. Can ignorance just stop being a thing?), Guest, samurai princess2015, AngelsIsLeftToDie (yes, I do like mpreg. ^^). All of you guys are such sweethearts, thank you so much for your kind words. :) -hugs-**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Luki POV:** "Hey," I said, opening the door to the room that Mikuo and I now shared. He was lying down on the bed and writing down something in his notebook. He looked up at me and smiled. "What are you doing?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He handed his notebook to me. He had written a poem in it.

_Hold me close,_

_say that you love me,_

_your precious child, _

_your closest friend,_

_No matter what,_

_your love for me will never end,_

_No matter what, huh?_

_so, if you really mean that, _

_I guess it would be okay,_

_if I told you a little secret,_

_come here, come closer,_

_I'll whisper it in your ear,_

_"I like boys,"_

_there's one in particular,_

_I really care about,_

_you said you'd always love me,_

_so you wouldn't reject me for this, _

_right?_

_Huh? _

_What's that?_

_hey,_

_Why are you looking at me that way?_

_You look so unhappy,_

_huh? What did you say?_

_You say I'm disgusting, _

_you say I should change,_

_you're wondering why, _

_I've turned out this way,_

_please, don't say that,_

_it hurts a lot you know,_

_What have I done?_

_why didn't I keep my mouth shut?_

_I guess I was wrong, __you would reject me,_

_and over something I can't help,_

_you said you'd always love me,_

_no matter what, yeah right,_

"I was thinking about my parents," Mikuo said, resting his head on my shoulder. I put my arm around him. "And that just came out."

"It's really good," I said, handing the notebook back to him.

"Thanks," he said. "You know, even after everything they did and said to Miku and I, I don't know why but, I just can't bring myself to hate them. I've tried to, but I just can't do it."

I nodded. "I understand."

Mikuo sighed.

"I do hate Lily though, it's her fault that all of this is happening," he whispered.

"I do to," I replied.

})i({ })i({ })i({

**Lily POV: **I hid behind a trash can and waited.

Luki should be here any minute.

Finally, I saw him coming.

"Let's go," I stood up and fast walked to him and shoved him against a locker. He glared at me.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked. I smirked.

**Luki POV: **There has got to be something seriously wrong with this girl.

A few people were staring at us.

"Let go of me," I said.

"Hmmm, nah," she smirked,

Damn, Mikuo wasn't kidding when he said Lily is a lot stronger than she looks.

She put her arms around my neck and started leaning closer to me. I tried to push her away.

"Luki!" someone yelled.

Mikuo pushed Lily away and pressed his lips against mine.

Every body in the hall was staring now, but we didn't care.

"You're mine," Mikuo whispered to me.

"And you're mine," I whispered back, kissing him again.

Lily glared at us. Mikuo flipped her off and pressed his forehead against mine.

"You know," he said. "I really don't care what anyone in this school thinks anymore." I smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing," I replied.

"It doesn't matter what they say, if they don't like it, oh well," Mikuo said. "Their opinions don't matter, so let's just be happy together."

"You're right," I said, hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. "I'll always love you."

* * *

**The end. **

**I hope you liked this story. Thank you so much for reading it, it means a lot to me. :) I can't believe it's over already. (In six days it'll be the one year anniversary of the day I posted this.)**

**(The original version of that poem can be found on my fictionpress account, ButterflyNinjaCrysanthemum. There's a link that account in my profile, but I can't get it to work, sorry.)**

**I'm currently working on another MikuoxLuki story. I'll post the first chapter ASAP. It's called Right in Front of Me.**

**Thank you again for reading this story. -hugs- See you later. :3**


End file.
